


It wasn't a dream?!

by NinaBeena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bara Sans, Biting, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Reader is still clueless, Sans is still a little creepy, Smut, Touchy Sans, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Sans has been acting weird since the slumber party, not that you really notice. So why not invite the brothers over for dinner?~Sequel to Just a dream... right?~





	It wasn't a dream?!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~ y'all seemed to like the last work and asked for more so... here it is? It's definitely more than last time!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!

Your POV

Ever since the sleepover Sans had been acting really... weird.

You didn't really notice it at first until Papyrus jokingly pointed out that he always seemed to be touching you in some way.

You had laughed it off, sure, Sans had always been big on physical contact between his friends and family, but you started to see that he seemed to be getting really touchy.

He kept picking you up and settling you on his lap whenever you came over to hang out, wrapping his arms around your stomach and settling his skull on your head. But it didn't stop at just that.

His hugs had been becoming more tight, while before he had stooped to your level, now he simply lifted you with a hand firmly planted on the small of your back.

He had even carted you around on his shoulder when you went grocery shopping together.

Going so far as to start calling you princess...

You tried to put it out of your mind, writing it off as just your overactive mind (and maybe libido) making more of it than need be.

You had Invited the skeleton brothers over for dinner tonight and you'd been working all day to make the most amazing meal! You had even cleaned your apartment, knowing that it irked Sans when you let it get too messy.

Your bell rang as you were tossing your salad. "It's unlocked!" You called, swiping a cucumber and munching on it idly.

Sans rounded into the kitchen, his teeth tilting down in a disappointed frown. "You Shouldn't Leave Your Door Unlocked Like That! What If It Wasn't Me?"

You looked at him, slightly confused. "Who else would it be?"

He shook his head and shuffled behind you, watching over your shoulder and you shredded some carrots. "Smells Delicious. Unfortunately, Papy Won't Be Coming, He Was Called Into Work. He Sends His Regrets."

You sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to try the honey butter rolls you'd made. "That's ok, I can just send a plate home with you, I'm sure he'll appreciate it after working so hard..." You trailed off as you felt Sans settled his hands on your hips. "San- OW!"

You yelped and dropped the peeler, cradling your bleeding hand to your chest.

Sans whirls you around, eyelights shrinking as he sees the blood staining your hand. "Are You Alright? Would You Like Me To Heal You?"

You nodded and offered your hand, seeing that the peeler had caught your middle finger just wrong.

He cupped your hand in his much larger one, soothing green magic seeping from his phalanges into your skin and making you sigh softly in relief. "Thank you, Sans, I think I might have ruined our salad though..."

He scoffed and shooed you to the sink to clean the blood off. "Don't Be Ridiculous! I'm More Worried About You Than Some Salad."

You blushed softly and turned to clean off the counter, only to find the ruined salad and all your blood completely gone, even the blood on Sans hand was gone.

"Wha-"

"Magic!" He joked, wiggling his fingers and giving you a cheeky grin.

You shook your head and went back you making dinner, taking the lid off the crockpot and stirring its contents. "I hope you're hungry! I made stew."

His hands were on your hips again as he leaned his skull against your shoulder. "I'm always hungry." He purred before his presence was gone, leaving you to clutch the counter. "I'll Get The Bowls And Silverware Out!"

You whined softly, trying to get your mind out of the very deep gutter. _You had just imagined the way his tone had dropped, imagined the way his teeth brushed the shell of your ear, definitely imagined the way his grip on your hips was a little harder than usual..._

Yup, definitely imagined all of that!

You carefully ladled the stew into the bowls and put them all on a tray to be taken to the living room, adding on a bowl of crackers and a plate piled with fluffy rolls.

You were so ready to just relax with your best friend and enjoy the delicious food you'd worked so hard to make.

~~~

You sighed and patted your stomach. "That was yummy."

Sans chuckled and nodded, wrapping his arm around your hips and pulling you into his lap. "It Was Delicious, not that I expected anything less from my princess."

There he went again!

Before you could think too much about it he started nuzzling into the back of your neck, making you squeal and squirm against him. "W-wait Sans-"

"You know... I'm still pretty hungry." He mumbled into your hair.

You struggled to get off his lap. "O-oh! I made a cake! D-do you wanna let me go so I can g-grab it?"

He hummed softly before the world tilted and you were suddenly lying flat on the couch with Sans looming over you. "No, I think I see something a bit more appetizing right here~"

You were confused again, he was looking at you, so was he saying you looked like food? "I'm not food Sans, you know that, right?"

His face went blank before he bent over and buried his face in your chest, shaking with raucous laughter. "Oh. My. _STARS!_ I'm Trying To Seduce You! I Wasn't Calling You Food!"

Your eyes go wide as you splutter, face burning in embarrassment. "What?"

His grin widens into something sharp. "I'm trying to seduce you. Have been ever since the slumber party, you just haven't seemed to catch on."

"You... you like me?" Did he? Had you been blind to his advances this entire time? Well, obviously you had if you were just now being told you were.

You could be a little clueless sometimes...

You reached up and took his skull into your hands, pulling him down to plant sweet kisses against his teeth. He reciprocated as best as he could, nuzzling against your lips, chuckling softly. "Guess you do feel the same."

You hummed, peppering kisses over the rest of his skull and giggling as his hands trailed up your side, suddenly gasping as he cups your breasts, allowing him to slide his conjured tongue past your lips.

You moaned as he gently slid your shirt up and over your breasts, pausing to roll his thumbs over your hardening nipples.

You sucked on his tongue, earning a low growl from him and a hard pinch to your side.

He pulled back, panting as he took in your appearance. "Look at you, I've barely done anything and you look absolutely wrecked. Does it feel that good? Do you want more?"

You whimpered and arched into his hands, urging him to touch you more.

He tsked softly and drew his hands away. "No, that's not how this works princess. You have to tell me what you want, come on, I know you can." He murmured.

"I-I want you to t-touch me, please!" You pleaded with wide eyes, mind going hazy as he licked his teeth and his eyelights dilated.

"Good girl." He purred, softly petting a hand down your stomach as the other went back to tweaking your nipple. "So amazing under me, so receptive."

His words stoked the fire that was slowly growing in your stomach and you mewled as he teasingly dipped a finger past the waistband of your sweatpants.

"Listen to you, stars you make the most amazing sounds, I wonder what other noises you can make." He dipped his skull to your throat, running his tongue along your pulse. "Do you like it when I tell you that you're a good girl? Does it make you feel excited?"

"Y-yes, I like being your g-good girrllAHHH~" He bit into your collarbone, sucking gently and humming in delight as you remembered to use your words this time.

You'd forgotten the hand that had been teasing at your waistband until it was suddenly running along your soaked underwear, gently stroking you through the drenched fabric.

You try to grind down on his hand while arching into his mouth, not quite able to do either which draws a desperate whine from your throat. "Please Sansss, I want more! P-please!"

He growled against your throat and slipped his phalanges past your underwear, dipping a single digit into your core and slowly pumping it. "Only one finger in and you're already so tight. You're so perfect, I'm going to take such good care of you, my perfect princess."

You tugged off your shirt and tossed it behind you before grabbing onto his shirt and trying to lift it. "Off." Single words were easy, you could do single words.

He obliged, but you hated that he had to stop touching you to slip the shirt over his head.

You marveled at his bones, reaching up and gently caressing his ribs, slipping your fingers through the spaces in between. "Wow..."

You'd seen him shirtless before, but you were never able to look as long as you'd of liked, aware that staring would come off as rude and maybe a little creepy.

He shuddered as you continued to explore his ribcage, leaning into your touch and damn near purring as you stroked down his sternum. "Just like that, you're doing so good."

You flushed at his praise and took it as encouragement to put a little more pressure behind your wandering fingers, before leaning up and hesitantly licking over his collarbone.

He snarled and lifted you into his arms before marching to your bedroom, slamming you down onto your baed, making you gasp and whimper underneath him as he ripped your pants and underwear off and tossed them somewhere behind him.

You squeezed your legs together and whined as you realized you were almost embarrassingly wet, suddenly feeling very exposed under his predatory gaze.

Sans chuckled and pried your legs apart and settled between them. "No need to hide, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me too."

You swallowed your nerves. "Please touch m-me again?"

He grinned and ducked down to nuzzle your thigh. "Of course."

He immediately plunged a finger back into your soaked folds, testing his teeth against your thigh before adding another digit and scissoring you open further.

The electric mix of his teeth biting into you and his phalanges spreading you wide was bringing you to the very edge faster than you had ever experienced before and it was making it hard to focus on anything else. "Saannnnsss~"

"That's it, moan for me like the perfect girl you are, I want to hear you scream~" He murmured into your thigh, slowly thrusting in a third digit and reveling in the sharp cry you gave as you clamped down around them.

_You were so close, you just needed a little more, just a little-_

He stopped moving his phalanges and pulled them out, grin going sharp as you whined brokenly. "Oh no, I'm not even close to done with you yet."

_What?_

Your eyes went wide as he stripped off his own pants, taking in his form as your mouth went dry.

He'd summoned his ecto-body while you had been distracted; it stretched from the bottom of his ribs all the way down to his feet. What really caught your attention was the slightly bobbing dark blue cock standing proudly, precum already slicking down the shaft.

He settled between your thighs again and slowly grinds against your heat, leaning down to nip at your chest. "Are you ready?"

Words words words! "Please!"

He eased himself into you, shallowly thrusting until he was buried to the base in your heat, biting down on the pillow beside you as his hands flexed on your hips.

He wanted to move so badly, but the way you fluttered and clamped down on him felt just as incredible. He needed you to relax, he didn't want to hurt you.

_At least, not this time..._

You wrapped your hands around his floating ribs and hissed in pain. You hadn't expected him to be so large, but the way he stretched you made your mind go numb as sparks lit in your stomach. "M-mooove."

"With pleasure." He snarled, immediately setting a brutal pace.

You immediately tip over the edge, voice giving out as you scream, but he fucks you through it, not even slowing as you nearly sob with overstimulation.

"So tight~ Do you like my cock pounding into you? You feel so good around me. Wanted you for so long, wanted you just like this, so perfect~"

You didn't think you could cum a second time, but the familiar tightness was building again as you pulled him to your chest and desperately licked his teeth, moaning as his tongue lashed against your own.

His pace faltered as you began to tighten around him and he ducked his face into your throat. "Cum for me princess, so good, so tight~" He bit into the juncture of your shoulder as your world exploded in white.

~~~

You came to hours later really confused as to why Sans was sleeping with his head buried in your chest until you shifted, yelping at the throbbing from your abused core.

_You... oh shit, you slept with Sans..._

_You slept with Sans!_

You giggle softly and pet his skull, making sure not to wake him up before something he had said earlier registers.

He had been trying to seduce you since after the slumber party, so does that mean-

"Oh my god, IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked how this turned out!


End file.
